Quand la nuit fait défaut ou les Ratés du Sept
by kumi-no-kotoba
Summary: Deux OS écrits avec contrainte de thèmes et de temps sur Drago et Hermione, défi réalisé avec DelfineNotPadfoot. FINI
1. Marteau

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Hier c'était la nuit du FoF et comme le site a planté et qu'on était réunies toutes les deux pour l'occasion, DelfineNotPadfoot et moi, on s'est dit que ce serait bête de ne pas écrire malgré tout. On a donc pondu deux OS dont les thèmes sont pour le moins hétéroclites!_

_N'hésitez pas à aller voir son recueil: "**Le marteau et autres Ratés du Sept**"_

_Même principe que les nuits du FoF: thème donné, laps de temps: une heure._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Premier thème: MARTEAU**

* * *

Ridicule

\- Aie !

Il serra fort son index en réprimant un juron. Courbé en deux, il se mordait tant les lèvres qu'il finit par sentir le goût du sang dans la bouche. Le marteau tomba lourdement sur le sol, près de son pied. Bruit sourd. Il jeta un regard noir au mur vierge en face de lui. Le clou qui était à peine figé dans le plâtre se décrocha soudain et glissa près du marteau dans un tintement d'excuse. Il frémit. A sa droite, posé sur la petite table de bois finement sculptée, _leur _photo. La seule. L'unique photo qu'ils avaient prise ensemble il y a très longtemps. Une photo un peu jaunie, mais qui reflétait tant de choses. Ils se faisaient face, tous deux de profil. Elle, elle était là, souriante, retenant son souffle. Un peu timide. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter, et elle se tordait légèrement les mains avec une moue d'excuse. Lui, il avait perdu ses conventions. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Envolée sa réserve. Effacé son air guindé. Cet air noble qu'il avait pris soin d'apprendre chez ses parents. Cet air qu'il avait perdu quand il avait finalement pu l'approcher.

\- Bonjour, qu'elle lui avait dit.

\- Bonjour, qu'il lui avait répondu.

Ils étaient tous les deux parfaitement au fait de qui se tenaient devant eux et pourtant, ils allaient se parler pour la première fois comme des adultes. Leur première mission, et c'était ensemble qu'ils la faisaient. Il fallait mettre leur passé de côté. Il fallait oublier. Ils avaient été pros, cette fois-là. Ils avaient commencé à lier des liens. Rien de bien méchant, juste des mots de politesse, au départ. Ils avaient même commencé à se rendre visite dans leurs bureaux respectifs.

.

Il posa un regard sur le marteau, à terre.

\- Tu te moques de moi, hein ? lâcha-t-il d'un air désabusé.

Il eut un maigre sourire. Oui, sûrement, comme la première fois. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les objets moldus. Alors, quand il avait dit qu'il voulait accrocher quelque chose au mur de son bureau et qu'elle avait accouru avec son marteau et des clous, il avait été surpris et n'avait su réagir. Il avait testé. Il avait échoué.

\- Mais enfin, c'est super simple, Drago ! Comment peux-tu ne pas faire quelque chose d'aussi simple ? lui avait-elle demandé, ahurie.

Elle lui avait pris le marteau des mains et avait planté le clou d'un seul geste. Calculé. Mesuré. Un geste rapide et concis. Elle l'avait regardé par la suite, mi-fière, mi-surprise. Il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était approché. Il avait simplement pris son visage dans ses mains et il l'avait embrassé. Le goût de ses lèvres, l'odeur de sa peau. Son corps entier qui la désirait encore et encore.

\- Merci… pour l'histoire du manoir, avait-elle simplement dit.

\- Merci… pour la salle sur Demande, avait-il simplement répondu.

Et tout avait commencé par ce sourire timide. Ce sourire timide, mais pourtant si communicant.

\- Immortalisé ! avait lancé une voix dans l'encadrure de la porte.

Dennis Crivey avec son affreux appareil photo. Ils s'étaient mis à courir pour récupérer la photo. Et tout avait été très vite. Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter, à sortir ensemble, à rire ensemble. Ils avaient mis leurs griefs de côté et la paix avait enfin pu régner dans les cœurs. Bien sûr, leurs entourages respectifs n'approuvaient que peu leur choix. Mais ils faisaient bonne figure, et ça ne les dérangeait en aucun cas. Ni lui, ni elle. Et comme par évidence, ils avaient décidé de faire leur vie ensemble. Et ils avaient prévu le nombre d'enfants. La date du mariage. Le lieu de leur maison. Ils avaient tout programmé. Alors pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ ?

\- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il tout bas en se laissant tomber à terre, devant le mur vierge.

Tout devait être si parfait. Le parfait conte de fées qu'ils avaient prévu d'écrire ensemble. Bien sûr que non. La réalité n'est jamais comme elle se doit d'être.

\- Je suis ridicule, lâcha-t-il dans un frisson de désespoir.

Il se cacha la tête dans les mains, pris d'un sanglot long et déchirant. Ridicule. Il était ridicule. Son index faisait toujours aussi mal. Ses lèvres saignaient toujours. Mais personne ne viendrait plus lui offrir un sourire réconfortant en lui disant : « Quel empoté tu fais ! » Personne ne lui tendrait la main en l'incitant à avancer. Parce qu'elle était partie. Parce qu'elle n'était plus là. Parce qu'à présent, il était seul. Elle l'avait laissé. Elle l'avait abandonné. Avec pour seule consolation, ses souvenirs. Leurs souvenirs. Et cette unique photo. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne, pourrait-il seulement se relever ? Redresser la tête ? Il en doutait. Elle était partie un beau jour, emportée par une fièvre plus grave que les autres. Elle avait eu un de ses plus beaux sourires alors qu'il se morfondait, le visage dévasté par les larmes. C'était toujours plus dur pour ceux qui restaient. C'était toujours plus douloureux pour ceux qui devaient continuer à se battre, à survivre. Si seulement il n'y avait jamais eu cette rencontre. Si seulement elle n'avait jamais eu ce marteau. Ils n'auraient pas fait tout ça. Ils n'auraient pas commencé tout ça. Et il serait encore libre. Libre de pouvoir être droit, méprisant, détaché de tous. Et il rirait. Il ne serait pas cette larve déprimée au fond du trou. Cet être qu'il détestait.

\- Hermione… Je te hais, murmura-t-il, les dents serrées.

Oui. L'amour était douleur. L'amour était haine. Il aurait voulu ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée. Il aurait voulu. Mais il était reconnaissant de ces brefs restes de bonheur qu'il avait pu expérimenter. Il les chérissait au plus profond de son âme. Et ce combat incessant et paradoxal le déchirait et lui donnait envie de se détruire à petit feu. Oui. Si seulement, il n'y avait jamais eu ce marteau.

Il soupira. Lentement, il se releva. Lentement, il reprit le marteau et le clou. Avec des gestes mesurés, sans faire attention aux larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, il finit par ficher la pointe de fer dans le mur. Il accrocha alors le cadre de la photo à sa hauteur.

Voilà. C'était fait. Il recula de quelques pas, contemplant son œuvre. Il fallait bouger. Il fallait avancer. Il serra un peu plus fort le marteau dans ses mains, le regarda longuement en silence. Ce marteau qui lui retournait les tripes. Et avec un silence presque religieux, il le déposa dans une boite en velours qu'il referma et plaça dans un placard, au fond de leur chambre.

\- Tu sais, Hermione, je t'aime… Mais je dois avancer, maintenant, tu comprends ? Oui, tu comprends. Alors, à bientôt, mon amour.

* * *

_C'est euh... pas vraiment terrible. Mais vous me pardonnez, hein? Allez, une petite review pour me donner vos impressions et me dire que vous n'êtes pas contents!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	2. Soupière

_Deuxième et dernier thème pour cette nuit du FoF ratée. _

**Deuxième thème: SOUPIERE**

(Oui, allez faire un OS avec un thème pareil!)

* * *

Des valeurs

Les Malefoy sont une famille avec des valeurs. Des valeurs de sang, certes. Mais des valeurs sociales avant tout. Et politiques. Et culturelles. Bref, des valeurs de goût. Dans un milieu aussi guindé, où le climat de l'opulence, de la trahison et du mépris se mêle à la superficialité de ses protagonistes, on connait tous les codes, toutes les astuces, tous les sous-entendus, toutes les formes. Tout.

Et mieux que ça, on sait en jouer. Or, il n'est pas évident pour un parfait inconnu d'entrer dans ce domaine et de ne pas marcher sur un terrain miné. Et s'il s'avère qu'une boulette éclate, c'est la fin. Le ridicule, le néant.

Les Malefoy vivent dans ce milieu depuis si longtemps, des générations, des siècles, que la couleur même de tout ce patrimoine coule dans leurs veines dès leur naissance. Et les conjoints des Malefoy sont finement choisis pour représenter les valeurs éthiques de cette famille illustre, afin de ne pas reproduire les erreurs d'autres qui auraient tenté de moderniser un tant soit peu leurs coutumes ou de se mêler avec des sangs qui ne les méritent pas.

Aussi, un Malefoy, avant de parler amour ou points communs, réfléchit avec sérieux à la question du mariage en des termes froids et juridiques : est-ce que les gènes de cette personne sont tous bons ? Est-ce que les volumes de bienséance ont tous été appris par cette famille ? Quel est le pourcentage de malheur que l'enfant né de cette union soit la déception totale et définitive de la famille ? Et évidemment, la moindre des réponses négatives à ce test serait forcément la non-retenue de la candidature de la personne concernée.

De toutes les familles de sorciers de Sang-Pur, les Malefoy ont réussi pendant des siècles à n'avoir peu de déchets dans leurs rangs et à conserver un patrimoine riche et non-souillé par l'obscénité du progrès. Et cela devait continuer comme ça pour toujours.

Pour Drago, Lucius et Narcissa ont donc fait une recherche des plus approfondies et des scrupuleuses auprès de toute la gente féminine noble. Si Pansy Parkinson avait pu correspondre au profil, c'est finalement sur Astoria Greengrass que le choix s'était porté. La tenue, l'apparence et la couleur des cheveux avaient été d'autant de critères favorables à sa sélection comme nouvelle porteuse du gène Malefoy et nouvelle procréatrice de l'héritier. Car il fallait aussi prendre en compte la capacité à pouvoir pondre plus de chromosomes Y que de chromosomes X et ainsi assurer la descendance masculine de la lignée. On peinait à oublier la pauvre Victorine Bulstrode qui avait dû être reniée car elle n'avait mis au monde que des filles. L'épisode de sa mort avait fait scandale à l'époque, mais les Malefoy s'étaient bien gardé de revendiquer son empoisonnement.

Drago n'avait bien sûr pas son mot à dire sur la question. Le choix de la compagne était approuvé par le Conseil de Famille composé du père, du grand-père et de l'arrière-grand-père s'il était encore là. La mère et la grand-mère étaient également de la partie, mais n'avaient que peu de poids dans les décisions, si elles n'étaient pas dans le sens des hommes.

Ça durait comme ça depuis des lustres. Et Drago avait accepté. Les premiers temps. Il s'était plié à la volonté de son père et de son grand-père, et il avait accepté de se fiancer avec Astoria. Ils avaient participé à des dîners mondains, ils avaient su donner les codes avec panache et ils avaient un sans-faute jusqu'à présent. Et à aucun moment, nul n'aurait pu soupçonner Drago ou Astoria de préparer un plan machiavélique.

Les Malefoy sont une famille fière et pleine de principes. Aussi, c'est au cours du dîner le plus récent et qui s'avèrera être le dernier qu'éclata la plus virulente et la plus contradictoire des discussions.

.

\- Darling, votre mine est superbe ! s'exclama Cassiopée Greengrass à l'attention de Narcissa Malefoy.

Cette dernière lui répondit avec un sourire de courtoisie.

\- Vous me flattez, votre teint est bien plus rayonnant que le mien.

Les deux femmes se saluèrent avec un petit air de convenance : on n'aurait su dire laquelle était plus blanche que l'autre.

\- Je me permets de lever un toast à nos enfants et à leurs épousailles très bientôt ! Dans deux mois, si je ne m'abuse ! déclara Cetus Greengrass avec un sourire éclatant, sa coupe de champagne levée.

Drago et Astoria, en train de finir leurs soupes, se regardèrent, l'air complice.

\- Tu commences ou je commence ? souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Honneur aux dames, répondit-il, galant.

\- J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à vous dire, chers parents, chers amis, décrèta soudain Astoria en se levant de son fauteuil, à son tour.

Elle regarda d'un air attendri Drago et se tourne vers ses parents, dont le teint déjà blême tourna vite au blafard.

\- Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas enceinte, continua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Devant la mine rassurée des Greengrass, elle poursuivit néanmoins :

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis vos règles depuis le début, et je m'y conforme sans problème.

Elle marqua un temps, l'air serein.

\- Mais voilà, ça suffit ! J'en ai marre, et je me permets de vous présenter ma démission officielle pour le poste de future Mme Malefoy. Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous êtes un peu trop _oldschool _à mon goût et… Je m'ennuie dans vos codes.

Elle laissa un court silence, savourant l'air effaré de ses parents.

\- En revanche, j'aime beaucoup Drago. C'est un coup exceptionnel, surtout quand on a eu ce plan à trois… Tu te souviens de cet elfe de maison, Dray ?

L'intéressé eut un sourire en coin, tripotant son verre de champagne d'un geste sans équivoque.

\- Et je vous déclare tout bonnement que j'ai rencontré un super beau moldu, Kelly Slater, qui fait du _surf_, un sport moldu tellement sexy ! C'est un champion ! Ah, ça a été tout de suite le coup de foudre, à tel point qu'il a pris sa retraite et comme il m'a demandé sa main, je vais l'épouser. On va vivre dans une caravane pour le restant de nos jours et on va déambuler dans le monde entier ! Une vie entière sur les routes ! N'est-ce pas formidable ?

\- Et de mon côté, fit Drago en se levant à son tour, je vous déclare aussi que je romps mes promesses d'engagement. Je suis amoureux depuis très longtemps de cette fille de moldus, Hermione Granger. Il se trouve que par un heureux hasard, elle répond aussi à mes aspirations. Aussi, nous avons décidé de mener une vie de débauche et de procrastination au cours de laquelle nous ferons plein d'enfants et nous ne nous marierons jamais.

\- Je crois qu'on a tout dit ? s'enquit Astoria, faisant mine de s'inquiéter.

Drago acquiesça.

\- Attendez ! s'exclama Lucius d'une voix blanche. Vous n'allez pas…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Cetus avait déjà empoigné le plat en faïence qui trônait sur la table et s'apprêtait à le jeter sur la tête des deux enfants.

\- Je vais vous tuer !

\- Pas la soupière, chéri ! hurla Cassiopée. Enfin…, reprit-elle avec un sourire gêné, c'est quand même de la porcelaine de France !

Elle s'empressa de récupérer le plat des mains de son mari et le mettre en lieu sûr.

\- Vous êtes pathétiques, déplora Astoria avec un regard condescendant.

\- Heureusement qu'on est reniés ! approuva Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la table sous l'œil scandalisé de leurs parents. Une nouvelle vie commençait.

Les Malefoy sont des gens bourrés de principe. Mais cette fois, foi de Drago, les valeurs vont enfin changer.

* * *

_Bon, je sais, vous me direz, mouais, bon, le thème n'est pas très respecté, les personnages ne sont pas très respectés, mais pour ma défense, je me suis bien amusée. Une petite review pour me donner vos impressions et me dire à quel point vous êtes déçus?_

_Au plaisir!_

_Kumi_


	3. Ampoule

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Comme on aime beaucoup les défis et l'écriture, **DelfineNotPadfoot** et moi-même nous sommes réunies de nouveau pour écrire sur un thème! __Allez voir son recueil: "**Le marteau et autres ratés du sept**"!_

_Temps: **une demi-heure**_

_Thème: **Ampoule**_

* * *

Hermione tâtonna dans le noir. Ça faisait maintenant un moment qu'elle cherchait une boîte de bougies ou une lampe de poche à portée de main. Mais rien. Elle était dans le noir complet. Ne sachant trop où aller, elle recula d'un pas, mais, déséquilibrée, dévala ce qui semblait être un escalier.

\- Aie !

Et voilà qu'elle s'était foulé la cheville. Elle essaya de se relever. Sans succès. Parfait. Maintenant, elle était coincée contre un coin de mur et avec une cheville tordue ou cassée. De mieux en mieux. _C'est bien fait. _La voix retentit à son oreille, susurrée comme un venin de serpent qui lentement emplissait ses veines.

\- Qui… qui est là ? demanda Hermione, peu sûre d'elle.

Personne. Elle savait bien qu'il n'y avait personne. Que c'était son imagination. Oui, elle le savait. N'est-ce pas ? _Personne ? En es-tu bien sûre ? _La voix se faisait plus forte. _Ils t'ont laissée. Tu es seule. Tu n'as plus personne. Tu ne seras jamais plus qu'une fille banale et ordinaire. Maladroite._

\- Ça suffit, lâcha Hermione à voix haute.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse taire cette voix qui revenait sans cesse quand elle était seule. Et vulnérable. Il fallait du monde. Ça faisait partir cette voix énervante et entêtante. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Quelqu'un. Là, plus que tout, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. _Si Ron était encore là, tu ne serais pas là, à te plaindre. A pleurer. A pleurnicher sur ton sort. Si Ron ne t'avait pas laissée…_

\- Ron n'était pas amoureux de moi, et je ne l'étais pas non plus. Nous avions juste décidé qu'il fallait nous soutenir pour un moment et…

_Et quoi ? Et tu n'as jamais pleuré son départ ? _Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Si, elle s'était trouvée démunie. _Ah, je te connais si bien, Hermione… Et Harry, hein ? Si Harry n'avait pas Ginny, ah, il se serait si bien occupé de toi… Tu sais bien comment tu as considéré Harry, quand vous vous êtes rapprochés à la chasse aux Horcruxes… _

\- Non, Harry et moi n'avons jamais été qu'amis.

_Vraiment ? Et quand il t'a pris par la taille à Godric's Hollow ? N'as-tu rien ressenti ? _Hermione se boucha les oreilles.

\- Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi !

Le dernier avait été hurlé. Non, elle n'avait rien ressenti. Elle était juste un peu ébranlée par la disparition de Ron suite à leur dispute, et elle n'avait plus que Harry sur qui se reposer. Alors, quand elle avait senti la main chaude du Survivant lui enserrer la taille, elle avait eu une étrange chaleur qui s'était répandue dans tout son corps et elle avait frémi. Frémi ? _Juste frémi ? Frémi de désir ? Frémi de froid ? Tu connais la réponse. Et maintenant, tu as peur. Tu es effrayée, Hermione Granger. Tu n'arrives pas à avancer et je serais là pour te rappeler à quel point tu es une égoïste tellement…_

\- Ça suffit ! hurla Hermione. Je ne suis pas jalouse de Ginny. Je n'aime pas Harry comme elle. Je… Laisse-moi juste tranquille. Quelqu'un ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Un violent bruit sourd retentit dans les escaliers au-dessus d'elle.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Un jet de lumière jaillit et vint balayer l'endroit où elle était recroquevillée.

\- Oui, je suis là ! cria-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Je suis tombée dans les escaliers et je me suis blessée.

A la lueur de sa baguette magique, un jeune homme blond s'approchait d'un pas rapide. Malefoy. Merlin. C'était bien vrai que Malefoy avait été muté dans la réserve du Ministère Moldu après les affreuses frasques scandaleuses dont il avait fait partie. Il avait été puni et envoyé travailler dans le département le plus miteux du gouvernement en compagnie d'Hermione Granger qui avait demandé à changer de département après sa rupture avec Ron.

\- Granger ?

Il fronça les sourcils, soupira, pesant le pour et le contre de la laisser là. Bien qu'il faisait une grimace qui en disait long, il l'aida à se relever et éclaira la pièce d'un coup de baguette magique. Le contact si proche de leurs corps les fit frémir, mais ils se gardèrent de faire le moindre commentaire.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé ta baguette ? demanda-t-il d'un ton traînant.

\- Je…

Mais la peur qui se lisait dans les yeux de la jeune fille furent une réponse suffisante pour le jeune blond.

\- Je comprends, dit-il simplement. Allez viens, on va t'emmener voir un guérisseur.

Et alors qu'ils sortaient de cette réserve poussiéreuse, il ajouta avec un air entendu :

\- Il faudrait quand même qu'ils les changent, ces poules.

\- Ampoules, corrigea Hermione d'un ton robotique. On dit ampoule.

Il l'observa. Un léger sourire passa sur son visage.

\- Bien, si tu peux me reprendre, c'est que ça va un peu mieux.

* * *

_Et voilà!_

_J'avoue, pas beaucoup d'imagination pour celui-là. Je me suis inspirée d'un célèbre roman de Stephen King, mais le rendu est... enfin, en une demi-heure, c'est difficile!_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire à quel point vous êtes déçus!_


	4. Pingouin

_Et voilà un autre défi avec **DelfineNotPadfoot. **Allez voir son recueil: "**Le marteau et autres ratés du sept**"!_

_Deuxième thème: **Pingouin**_

_Temps: **toujours une demi-heure**_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

\- Tu crois que ça lui plaira ?

\- Bah j'en sais rien…

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait les pingouins.

\- Oui, mais de là à faire ça…

Les trois hommes se regardaient, sceptiques. L'un, élancé, les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, l'autre, la chevelure en bataille d'un noir de jais, un peu plus petit en taille, et le dernier, plus grand que les deux autres et d'un roux criard. Ils étaient plantés devant une grande caisse en bois, visiblement très pris dans leurs pensées. Drago Malefoy se racla la gorge.

\- Mais pourtant, ce serait une belle occasion de marquer son anniversaire, non ?

\- Oui, mais… c'est légal ? risqua Harry Potter en face de lui, l'air un peu atterré.

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Quelle importance ?

Harry eut une interjection de mépris. Evidemment, de la part d'un ancien Serpentard, la loi avait peu d'importance.

\- Et elle le mettra où ? Vous avez un emplacement adéquat ? s'exclama Ron, déboussolé.

\- Pas de souci pour ça ! J'ai aménagé le congélatineur et puis, ces bêtes-là s'adaptent à tout.

Harry poussa un profond soupir.

\- Tu sais que c'est un animal ? _Vivant ?_

Drago releva les sourcils, d'un air d'incompréhension, laissant Harry soupirer de nouveau.

\- Tu ne peux pas décemment le placer hors de son habitat naturel, c'est… comment dire. C'est inhumain !

\- Je m'en occuperai. Je suis un expert en bêtes. Et rien n'est trop beau pour ma jolie princesse.

\- Mh…, fit Ron. Je n'ose imaginer sa réaction…

\- Ah, ma chère femme ! lança Drago d'un ton enthousiaste.

\- Quand on parle du loup…, murmura Harry.

Une jolie brune arriva d'un air affairé, une pile de dossiers dans les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez, tous les trois ensemble ? siffla-t-elle d'un air inquisiteur.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu les trois anciens ennemis jurés se réunir, Ginny s'était retrouvé avec une permanente rose bonbon à son enterrement de vie de jeune fille et avait dû passer tout son mariage sous une perruque affreusement étouffante pour un mois de juillet.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclama Drago d'un air rayonnant en lui désignant la grande caisse en bois.

Elle cligna des yeux, s'approcha avec méfiance du colis et fixa de nouveau les trois acolytes.

\- C'est dangereux ?

\- Non, ça non, assura le rouquin.

\- Oui, c'est pas ça qui doit t'inquiéter, affirma Harry.

\- Ouvre donc ! glapit Drago, surexcité.

Hermione inspira profondément. Elle manqua un battement en découvrant le nouvel arrivant. Elle cligna des yeux, inspira encore, planta son regard dans celui de son époux et articula lentement :

\- Est-ce que c'est un vrai pingouin ? vivant ?

Les trois hommes acquiescèrent, l'un ravi, les deux autres plus sceptiques.

\- Un pingouin ? reprit Hermione. Tu viens juste de m'offrir un pingouin vivant ?

Drago avait la mine d'un enfant le jour de Noël quand on lui affirmait que le Père Noël avait décidé que tous les jouets qu'il avait fabriqués ne devaient allés qu'à une seule personne : lui.

\- Par Merlin, pourquoi tu m'offres un pingouin vivant ? Ne sais-tu pas que j'adore les pingouins et que ces bêtes-là vivent au Pôle Nord, ont besoin de neige et vivent en colonie, et que, par conséquent, je préférerai le savoir là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire, là, tout seul, ce pingouin ?

La mine un peu déconfite, Drago ouvrit la bouche, mais c'est Ron qui parla le premier.

\- C'est… C'est un cadeau original, non ? C'est joli, non ? Il te plait au moins ?

Hermione était atterrée par la réaction du rouquin. Elle était à la fois touchée par la subite entraide masculine à l'égard de son mari et outrée qu'on ne fasse pas cas du fait que c'était un être vivant qui avait besoin autant qu'eux d'un habitat normal.

\- C'est… C'est très joli. Merci. Mais euh… Tu l'as trouvé où ?

Drago fit une moue digne d'un enfant de sept ans.

\- Alors ça te plait pas ?

\- Mais si, mon amour, mais… quand je t'ai dit que j'aimais les pingouins, j'aurais préféré un bijou ou… une peluche en forme de pingouin. Pas d'un vrai pingouin…

Il baissa la tête comme en faute.

\- Mais bon, maintenant qu'il est là… J'imagine qu'on va le garder…, tenta Hermione en essayant d'être chaleureuse.

Drago ouvrit large ses bras, aux anges.

\- Oui, oui ! Alors il te plait, hein !

Hermione sourit, mais on pouvait lire quand même dans ses yeux qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'entretienne avec Ron et Harry sur les lubies délirantes de son mari très, très vite…

* * *

_Et voilà!_

_Je dois avouer que j'ai bien ri en écrivant cet OS._

_Merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!_


End file.
